Because Of Roleplayer
by kimcaaaa
Summary: Sehun laki laki berusia 18tahun yang terjebak dalam dunia roleplayer, bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya didunia roleplayer?dan terjebak dalam masalah percintaannya dengan pacar virtualnya?


PROLOG

-Because Of Roleplayer-

-Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol and other. Main cast akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter

-Pairing : Kaihun or Chanhun?

-Genre :romance, slice of life, drama

-Rated : T

-Disclaimer : anak exo hanya milik orang tuanya-_-

Berbincang sebentar,ini adalah fic pertama saya yang saya publish. Sebenernya masih rada minder buat ngepublish ini dan takut banget tapi ya ini fic udah hampir setahun di note saya jadi mau coba publish dulu deh ehehe

Happy Reading

Sehun seorang laki – laki normal yang sedang terjerumus temannya bermain 'Roleplayer' entah apa yang dirasakan dirinya namun sehun seolah-olah mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Menjadi orang lain di sosial media selama 4tahun belakangan ini membuatnya semakin jauh dari pergaulan dilingkungannya bahkan selama 4tahun terakhir ini, sehun menyukai dunianya sendiri sampai tak berniat mempunyai kekasih yang menurutnya ia sudah nyaman sendiri dan sedang malas mempunyai sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain, sebelumnya sehun juga pernah merasakan luka dengan seseorang yang amat ia sayangi mungkin inilah alasan dia belum mau membangun hubungan lagi dan nantinya akan menimbulkan luka baru untuk dirinya. Sekilas tentang masa lalu, sehun dahulu mempunyai mantan kekasih, mereka menjalani hubungan selama 6bulan, mungkin memang tidak terlalu lama namun cukup meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam untuk dirinya, dia memang pria dan harusnya pria itu lebih kuat dalam menangani masalah ini namun ayolah dia hanya seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai hati jadi masih wajar bukan jika dia ikut terluka dan merasakan patah hati? Putus dari mantan kekasihnya sehun benar benar menjadi pribadi yang seperti hilang arah dan mulai masuk dunia bernama 'roleplayer'. Tak mudah baginya menjadi seorang roleplayer karena banyak sekali yang tak ia mengerti namun perlahan lahan semuanya berjalan normal. Bisa dibilang selama 4tahun dia bermain roleplayer dengan banyak sekali suka&duka yang ia rasakan,ia banyak mendapat pengalaman berharga dari dunia barunya itu, mulai dari dikejar kejar oleh seorang lelaki yang bahkan gender nya sama dengannya karena ia sempat menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, ia juga pernah di teror oleh seorang wanita yang amat menyukainya di dunia roleplayer. Kalau boleh jujur disana ia berperan layaknya bad boys, tentu jahat sekali kalau bisa dibilang, ia mempermainkan seseorang seenaknya untuk kepuasaannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang ia sakiti, menurut pemikiranya itu lucu sungguh lucu melihat wanita wanita yang mengharap dan memikirkannya. Sehun orang yang suka memberikan harapan kepada orang lain tanpa berniat membalas perasaan mereka seolah - olah itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan namun tidak lama ia pernah kembali diteror oleh seorang wanita yang amat menyukainya, sehun yang tak enak hati harus menyatakan perasaan palsu nya kepada wanita itu, sehun menjalani hubungan palsu 'menurutnya' selama 8 bulan sampai tak terasa ia juga menyukai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati 'akhirnya', mempunyai hubungan selama 8 bulan tidak mungkin kau tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih untuknya? Jika bisa dibilang sehun juga menyukai wanita ini dan segala pesona nya,sifatnya yang lucu membuat terkadang sehun menjadi gemas dan sangat ingin mencubit pipi perempuannya itu di dunia nyata, mereka bahkan jarang sekali bertengkar karena sifat gadis itu yang selalu mengertinya, menurutnya sehun itu kepala batu makanya wanita itu tak ingin menentang apa yang sehun katakan karena jika keduanya sama sama berkepala batu 'keras kepala' maka tak akan ada yang mau mengalah, sehun suka tipe wanita seperti ini, namun saat anniversary mereka mau ke 8 sehun mulai merasakan perasaan jenuh juga bosan, awalnya sehun tak menanggapi masalah itu namun lama lama sehun merasa semakin malas untuk membalas pesan dan mulai tak menanggapi wanita itu, sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka? Jelas sudah pasti ia memutuskan hubungan mereka namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau putus darinya. "Ah sialan, kenapa dia egois sekali?" geram sehun yang kesal, egois?hei oh sehun kau seharusnya lebih berkaca dulu siapa yang lebih egois?bahkan sehun meninggalkan wanita itu dengan alasan bosan, N, tentu egois sekali bukan?

Dengan pikiran kecil nan sempit sehun hanya menanggapi malas wanita itu dengan sebuah pesan singkat 'baiklah,tapi maaf jika aku tak bisa membalas pesanmu. Aku sedang sibuk' tulisnya di direct message, oh come on sibuk katanya?bahkan sekarang sehun mempunyai akun baru. Dan disinilah awal mula semuanya terjadi.

Chapter 1

Sehun membuat sebuah acc roleplayer baru dengan nama baru tapi dengan uname nya sendiri 'Sehuna' entah apa maksudnya tapi menurutnya sekarang sedang wajar membuat nick dengan nama yang aneh, karena ia bingung ingin menggunakan nick yang keren bagaimana, ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan namanya karena itu cukup keren menurutnya "sehuna, so cute" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil, sehuna terdengar lucu bukan? Sejujurnya ia bermaksud menjadi seorang _'uke'_ alias bottom karena ia iseng ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi _'dibawah'_ sebab selama menjadi roleplayer sehun selalu mengambil peran hubungan sesama jenis _yaoi' berstatus sebagai 'seme'_ karena menurutnya menjadi rp yaoi lebih menarik daripada straight. Kini sehun membanting stir soal status seme nya yang berubah menjadi uke, awalnya sehun sempat ragu menjadi uke karena memang dia bukanlah seorang wanita apalagi dia tidak gay namun karena ia berpengalaman dan mempelajari bagaimana mantan uke nya selama ini sehun pun sedikit sedikit mencoba menjadi seorang uke yang menggemaskan seperti mantannya terdahuliu

Step pertama yang ia lakukan ketika on di akun barunya ia memulai openfollow untuk mencari teman barunya di acc tersebut, pikirannya hanya harus mencari teman bukan untuk mancari atau memiliki kekasih karena sejujurnya sehun masih mempunyai kekasih di acc sebelumnya yang berstatus seme itu. Walaupun sehun brengsek tapi sehun adalah tipe orang yang setia pada satu hati dan tidak ingin mengecewakan wanita itu. Alasan aneh ya? Haha . jadi sehun hanya akan mencari pengalaman menjadi uke bukan untuk berubah haluan dalam psikologi gender yang nanti belok, sungguh tidak, sehun masih normal sangat normal,MASIH SANGAT NORMAL DAN MENYUKAI GUNUNG KEMBAR BERLEMAK KEDEPAN YANG WANITA MILIKI/? Entah oh sehun mendapat peribahasa anehnya itu. Sehun memfollow acc yang meretweet tweet 'openfollow for rp,please RT' miliknya, dari situ ia mulai berkenalan dengan roleplayer akun chanyeol dan kai, keduanya ialah idola sehun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri sehun sangat mengincar Kai, Sehun sangat menyukai pairing dirinya dengan Kai namun ia juga menyukai Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit nakal dan menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Kai yang sedikit membosankan, ya Kai memang sedikit membosankan tapi sehun tak mau ambil pusing jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap mendekati akun Kai siapa yang akan dipilih sehun?

Akhirnya selesai juga. Harap dicomment ya^^ bingung mau dilanjut atau delete~^


End file.
